This invention relates to liquid administration and more specifically, it is concerned with a liquid flow set useful for administering liquids to a patient through a flexible tube.
Systems for administration of liquids to a patient are widely known. However, a variety of different pumps are available for propelling a liquid to a patient, which may differ, among others, by construction and safety of use.
Flow sets for use with a liquid pump must be attentively designed for safe use. A dedicated tube-segment of the tube must be installed in the pump and the tube should be installed in the right place, and tightened, straightened and stretched. The flow set should be full with liquid before using it and should remain full as long as it is in use, to prevent air injections into the patient. Moreover, the pumping tube-segment should be replaced with other tube-segments when it loses flexibility.
Further, for patient safety, the pump should be able to identify and verify that an appropriate flow set has been installed therein for use.
The present invention is concerned with a liquid flow set that includes a number of safety features, and a method for identifying the flow set by the liquid pump in which it is used.